


Let Me Help You (Vampire AU)

by synthelis4



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Mages, Romance, Vampire AU, Violence, a bit OOC, some ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), some other Danganronpa characters are mentioned, vampire mansions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthelis4/pseuds/synthelis4
Summary: This AU takes place in a small village. Where Kaito was a young boy at the age of 17 who lives in that village. He was a good teenager, almost all the villager knew him for helping out a lot and for being a good motivator, even though he's a bit stubborn at times.Yet those happy life for him didn't last long. Ever since the vampire clan ambushed his hometown, he lost all hope and can only do what is left for him.





	1. His Death (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Saimota fanfic! :D  
> The characters might be a bit ooc. Sorry.. ^^;;  
> And this AU just popped up in my head. So I thought, why not?  
> There might be grammar mistakes and typos, so please forgive me!! ;-;

It was in a small village, live a young boy who recently moved from town to this village. This young boy at the age of 17 was like a blessing for the villagers. The villagers knew him for helping a lot, and for being a good motivator. Even though he's quite stubborn at times. His name was Kaito Momota.

Kaito's parents didn't move with him and stayed in town, so he lived in the village with his grandparents. Even so, he never gave up on his life and future plans of being an astronaut.

Today he just finished the final semester exam, he was on his way home. It was at that moment he saw a boy at his age, wearing the same uniform as his, in a dark alleyway. At first, Kaito wasn't sure what he was doing. His instincts pushed him to approach the boy, just in case if he needs help.

Yet he was terribly surprised when he thought the boy was just sitting there, was horribly injured. The boy was beaten up until he passed out. His bag was opened, his uniform was all torned up, and all his stuff scattered all over the ground. Some of the paper were stained with his blood.

Half panicked, Kaito quickly grabbed all the boy's belongings into the bag that was left opened. Then he carried both the boy and his bag, he ran as fast as he can before it's too late. Kaito actually intended to take him to the hospital, but the hospital was far from his current location. And gladly, his grandmother was good at treating injuries, so he just ran back to his house.

When he arrived, he slammed the door open, taking both of his grandparents' attention. His grandmother were surprised when she saw the boy on Kaito's hand, and quickly approached him.

"Kaito, what happened to him?! Were you having a fight again?" His grandmother asked as Kaito put down both of the bag he's carrying.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. But please help me, he's bleeding a lot!"

"S-sure, take him to your room. I'll get some medicines" His grandmother said, as Kaito ran into his room and laid the boy on his futon. While waiting for his grandmother, Kaito undress his top to check on his wounds. The wounds were pretty deep, no wonder his blood was hard to stop from bleeding.

When his grandmother came to his room, she began to wipe the blood off with a towel that's already soaked in warm water, while Kaito prepared more bandages. Usually, his grandmother took care of the medicines, and Kaito worked on wrapping the bandage onto the person's body.

Yes, they've did this before, but the last person they treated wasn't as badly injured as this one. This is the first time they encountered someone horribly injured like this. Bruises, scratches, deep cuts, it all covered the boy's body and face.

After the two finished, they made the boy wear one of their spare kimonos, and left the room to wash their hands. Until Kaito's grandfather approached the two, "Kaito, explain. What happened to the kid?"

"Really, I don't know. I accidentally met him in a dark alleyway injured like that! I panicked, so.."

"He's so young. Just like you, he still had a long way to go. Take care of him while he's out, Kaito" His grandmother said, then both of his grandparents left him, to continue their activity before Kaito rushed in.

Kaito took the bags he left on the enterance door before going back to his room. While waiting, he took the boy's student ID card. Apparently, he was in the class next to Kaito's. But why did Kaito never have bumped onto him, or at least passed him by? Is it because he was a victim of bullying..? Well, that was the most obvious reason there is. 

The boy's name was Shuichi Saihara. Just like Kaito, he was 17 years old. Other than his status, Kaito's more interested on where he lived. It was very far from Kaito's house, he might have to stay for the night.. They don't have any school activities tomorrow anyway.

Kaito's been waiting for him to wake up, it is now 7 p.m. and he's still unconscious. Sometimes, Kaito would panic that if the boy died, he would draw his ear close to Shuichi's chest to check if he's still breathing.

"Kaito, here.. I made you onigiris" Kaito's grandmother came to his room with a plate of onigiri on her hands.

"Obaa-chan, you don't have to. I could walk to the dining room" Kaito quickly approached her, while taking the plate from her hands.

"Don't sweat it, you should be more focused on looking after your friend"

"Ahaha, I must look after you too, y'know.. Thanks anyway" Kaito smiled. His grandmother replied back with a smile, and left his room.

"Ah-! Wh-where...?" A voice can be heard behind him, making Kaito immediately turned around at Shuichi who was already woken up.

"Thank God, You woke up!" Kaito yelled, as he approached him. Still, Shuichi looked very pale, but at least it wasn't as pale when he's unconscious.

"Ukhh.. My whole body hurts- wh-what happened?"

"Ha? Oh- um... Not sure, but I found you in an alleyway. Did you forgot or something..?" Kaito asked, while Shuichi stared at him, still surprised. Both of them only stared at each other, both of them decided not to bring up a conversation. Until Shuichi who still kept his surprised expression, let out a tear.

Now it's Kaito's turn to be surprised, he put down the plate of onigiris and grabbed some tissue to wipe off Shuichi's tears. "H-hey, uh- I'm sorry! If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to!"

"N- no, it's just..." Shuichi attempted to sit up, but his wounds took him back down. "Khh.. M-my homework... I saw them scattering it, have you.. Found it?"

"Your homework..?" Kaito began thinking to himself. The only papers that he found were.. "The papers that were scattered in the scene were, uh... Stained with your blood. But I manage to collect the ones that's slightly clean?"

"I worked really hard on it.. But..." This time, Shuichi forced himself to sit and sighed, "Well- th-thank you for--" Before Shuichi can finish his sentence, Kaito slightly pressed one of the onigiris onto his mouth.

"Nah, don't sweat it. Here, you better eat up! You must've been hungry"

"A-ah- Thanks..!" Shuichi smiled, and took a bite of the onigiri Kaito gave him. Heck, he was surprised of how delicious the onigiri was. The taste of sweet, salty, and slightly sour played in his mouth.

"I know right? My grandma made the best onigiri ever!" Kaito said, as he munched on his own food.

"Oh-! Um.. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm--"

"Shuichi Saihara, yeah? I kinda looked onto your student ID card.."

"And you're Kaito Momota.. The young and reliable kid..."

Kaito chuckled, and nodded. "At least that's what people called me" He played with Shuichi's hair.

"So, care to.. Tell me how you got injured like that? Well, it's fine if you don't!"

"N-no, It's just.. You know, bullies"

Just as he thought. He really was bullied after all. "Oh.. Well, let's train together tomorrow! I'll help you to fight back those bullies!" Kaito patted Shuichi's back softly, "Tomorrow's weekend after all! So?"

"Ah! That reminds me- what time is it--?!" Shuichi glanced to the window that was opened. It's already dark. Plus, it's raining.

"Don't worry about that. You can stay for the night"

Shuichi forced himself to stand up, He felt the futon was a bit moist. When he stood up, he saw the futon was stained with his blood. Losing his balance, Shuichi almost fell onto the floor, but Kaito was up to catch him.

"Hey, hey, don't force yourself!" Kaito said, as he put Shuichi down, "It's fine, ok? Stop worrying too much! I can just clean the futon later"

"H-how-- how can I thank you...? You did so much, and all I can say is  _thanks_ "

"You  _do_ know that I'm pretty much generous to everyone, yeah?"

 

* * *

 

The next day, both Kaito and his new friend Shuichi began their training. Due to Shuichi's injuries, they only walked around Kaito's hometown. And sometimes they take breaks sitting on a park's bench.

"Damn! What a hot day.." Kaito groaned, while pouring his bottle of cold water onto his face.

"Ahaha... This is.. This is the first time I felt this happy..."

Hearing that, Kaito began to awe. "Well, I'm glad I found you yesterday" Kaito chuckled, giving him a big smile. "Are you going to go back home today?"

"Ah- yeah. Of course"

"Then I'll ride you home. Your ID card says that your house was very far from here"

"Please, don't! You've helped me too much, I should--"

"I told you, don't worry too much!"

When they arrived back to Kaito's house, Kaito's grandparents approached them. And Kaito's grandfather brought out the bicycle for Kaito to use.

"Waah-! Kaito's grandparents- I'm- I'm sorry for being a burden-!!" Shuichi yelled, as he began bowing to the three.

"No, please don't apologize, dear.. You're no burden to us" Kaito's grandmother said, handing him a bag of onigiris. "Here, Kaito told us that you liked them. You should take these home"

"Tha-thank you so much..!"

"Well Shuichi? Ready to hit the road?" Kaito on the bicycle asked, and offered Shuichi to sit behind him.

Once again, Shuichi bowed to Kaito's grandparents before joining Kaito on his bicycle.

"So.. How about we train every weekend? My house will always open for you"

"Yeah, that's- that's a good idea"

"Of course! Meet me in the cafeteria at Monday, let's have lunch together"

They chit chatted until they finally arrive to Shuichi's house. Right after they arrived, someone who's probably Shuichi's relative approached them. He looked happy, and immediately hugged Shuichi.

"Shuichi..! Where have you been?! I've searched for you all over the school, but you're not there"

"Uhm- it's fine, really. I was being an idiot and got lost. Gladly he was there to help me out" Shuichi smiled, and looked towards Kaito who was still on the bike.

 _Really?! Heck, his uncle believed him?_  Kaito thought, and waved when Shuichi's relative looked at him.

"Oh- you're-!"

"Yep. The one and only, Kaito Momota" Kaito chuckled to himself, but looked away. "Uh- well, not trying to brag or anything.."

"Th-then, tell me, Kaito.. Is he actually lost? He's been studying in that school for years, there's no way he could stray like that. Plus, that bruise on his face explains that he's harmed"

"U-uncle!!"

"Well, it's..." Kaito was not sure if he should tell him the truth or not. But looking at Shuichi, he seems that he didn't want his uncle to know.

"The truth is, his wallet got stolen. And I helped him getting his wallet back. And..."

_Think, Kaito! Think!_

"And he accidentally tripped over a rock. He hit his face onto the ground, and passed out!"

_Dammit, what kind of reason is that?!_

Just when Kaito thought Shuichi's uncle wouldn't believe him.. He actually nodded and chuckled, while patting Kaito's back. "Ahaha, Shuichi can be a bit clumsy sometimes. Well, I'm sorry if he caused you trouble"

"No, not at all!" Kaito shooked his head, "Well, I gotta go now. take care, Shuichi!"

"Th-thank you, Kaito!"

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, when it's lunch time to be exact, Kaito brought some onigiris for him and Shuichi to have. He actually cancelled his lunch plans with his friends for Shuichi. He wanted to invite his friends, but was afraid if Shuichi was bothered by it.

"Yo, Shui--" Kaito stopped when he saw that Shuichi wasn't in his class. "Heck- where's Shuichi?!" He began asking Shuichi's classmate.

"He was taken to the medical room. He was injured, but forced himself to join P.E. class.." A classmate answered. Hearing that, Kaito grabbed Shuichi's lunch bento and headed to medical room as told.

There, he saw Shuichi laying on a bed almost weakly. "Yo, Shuichi" Kaito called, and sat next to the bed Shuichi laid on. "I brought our meal. As promised, we're having lunch together!"

"Oh, Kaito.." Shuichi smiled, and grabbed his bento that Kaito handed over. "Thank you. Again.."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's trade some of our food! I'm curious of what you brought"

"I'm sure I only brought some dumplings-" When Shuichi opened his bento, the food weren't there. There are only some dumpling remainings and a small piece of paper in his bento.

"Wha- I'm sure it wasn't like th-" He was surprised when he saw the note on the small paper left in his bento. Ever since he befriended Kaito, he began to forgot that he was a victim to bullying.

It says 'Kill yourself'. Just like any other bullying note would say.

"Dammit! If I found whoever did this, I won't hesitate to beat them up!" Kaito yelled in anger, as he swiped the paper from Shuichi's hand and tore it into small pieces.

"K-Kaito, it's fine. I-"

"Don't you  _ever_  consider to kill yourself!"

"No, no. Of course I won't!" Shuichi replied with an awkward laugh and closed his bento back, when Kaito suddenly gave him  _his_ bento instead.

"Take mine. I can go buy my lunch after school" Kaito smiled to prevent Shuichi to feel bad for it. But instead of apologizing and all, Shuichi grabbed the bento from Kaito's hand.

"Well, you brought a lot. Let's just share, ok?" Shuichi smiled back, and handed him one of the onigiris.

 

* * *

 

After school, Kaito and Shuichi part ways to return to their own house. But little did Shuichi knew, Kaito stalked him until he came back home safe before he return to his own house.

They both have been walking for half an hour, but nothing seemed to happen yet. That's good actually, but Kaito wanted to have his revenge on the bullies. And to think he will beat someone up like when he's younger.. It was actually one of the reason why he moved from town.

"Hey, it's Shuichi!" A voice yelled, making Kaito to freeze wherever he was currently. "Ahaha, look at those bandages. Poor you, I thought you died from it~"

Shuichi didn't say anything, and ran as far as he could from the guy who interrupted him. "Hey- I was talking! Who told you to run-?!"

Gladly only one of the bully approached him, Kaito can easily stop him by holding off his shoulder, preventing him to chase after Shuichi. "Not cool, bro. You should stop"

"Huh?! Who are- akh--!" Before the bully can even finish, Kaito punched him right on his gut, causing him to lose his balance. "Hekh.. Not bad for a weakling, Kaito.."

"I could never forgive on what you did to Shuichi back then.."

"Whaa~? Seriously, he deserves it for-"

"For what?! He didn't do anything wrong. You bastard, you're the one who should just kill yourself!" Kaito yelled, and punched him again. In his face, this time.

Kaito pinned down the bully and punched him frequently, like a 12 years old kid who can't get enough by only hurting their victim once.

"A-ack- I'm-- I'm sorry, ok?! Gkh, I promise I won't--"

"Like heck you'd keep onto your promise-!"

"Kaito! Stop!" Shuichi yelled. Too focused on hurting the person below him, Kaito didn't realize Shuichi's presence who's been calling him to stop.

"Kaito, please. He  _is_ wrong, but this isn't the way" Shuichi began to hold Kaito off. After hearing him, Kaito froze and moved away from the bully, as the bully quickly ran away from him.

"Sh-Shuichi..?"

"Kaito, please. Don't ever do that again!"

Kaito can only slightly nod and left Shuichi, returning back to his own home. He can't believe he showed this side of him to his new friend, he felt guilty about it. But before he can walked away, Shuichi gripped his uniform, preventing him to leave.

"Don't go.. I.. I haven't thanked you yet!" Shuichi called, as he turns around facing him. "And I.. Need an explanation from you..!"

"No need to thank me. My old self just kicked in, I.. Need some time to be alone"

 

* * *

 

Yet the next day didn't start well

Very early in the morning, Kaito woke up by his grandmother who was screaming to wake him up. Not only that, there are some other screamings in the background. The voice seemed to came from outside.

"Kaito, wake up! We need to evacuate!"

"Huh? Why? Is the village flooding?"

"No! The vampire clan- they- please, just hurry! We need to get to safety!"

Hearing her, he quickly jump from his futon and looked outside his window. Everyone's running towards the same direction.

"Kaito, are you finish packing yet?!" His grandfather yelled. Well, he don't really have anything important to him than his grandparents, so he didn't need to pack his stuff. Except for a knife to be safe.

But when the three of them were about to leave their house, a vampire came into their house. Heck, Kaito was really terrified of ghosts and all, he almost panicked. But he can't be relying on his grandparents, they're unable to fight.

He tightly gripped the knife in his hand, and began to fight the vampire. Unlike the others, this vampire's wings are torn, he won't fly away. But it's still hard to fight him, he moves swiftly.

"Obaa-chan, ojii-chan, you better leave the house-!" Kaito tackled the vampire down with his knife in his hand, ready to stab and kill the vampire. Unfortunately, like before, the vampire's movement were quite fast, the vampire quickly dodged Kaito's knife and attempted to stab Kaito with his weapon. But it missed, yet left an utterly deep cut on Kaito's side, causing Kaito to back off.

Then Kaito threw the chair near him towards the vampire's face, when the vampire fell onto the ground, Kaito swiftly stabbed the vampire right on his gut. But even after that, the vampire wasn't dead yet, and aimed on Kaito's neck to suck off his blood. Kaito reflexes, and stabbed the vampire again and again.

Both of their blood formed a puddle on the floor beneath them. Kaito stood up, and ran to catch up with his grandparents. Unfortunately, his wound began to sting, causing him to fall onto the ground. His vision became blurry..

"Sh.. Shui..-"

_**And everything became pitch black** _


	2. Chapter 1: Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito, who was supposed to be dead, woke up inside a luxurious looking mansion 3 years after the vampire war.  
> A year before that, Shuichi, Rantaro and Kaede went on an adventure to find him and their missing friends beside Kaito.

He slowly opened his eyes..

His eyes hurts. Probably because he's been out for no one knows how long.

A fancy ceiling. And what a comfy surface he's lying on.

He looked around his surroundings. It was nowhere he's familiar with, and it looked very fancy that makes him sure it wasn't just any villagers' house.

But then.. Where is he..?

He stood up, and checked on the wound that vampire created. Surprisingly, that wound already dried and peeled off, leaving a scar on his body.

He approached the mirror near the comfy bed. He was wearing a somewhat pajamas. Plus, his hair was longer? And his goatee also grew longer, disarrayed.

He suddenly jumped when he heard the door opened, and a woman in a maid's outfit came in. Her eyes were empty, it looked like she's dead but actually wasn't.

"You've finally woke up, my lord"

 _Not even a tone in her voice?!_ Kaito thought and felt the chills running down his spine. Just what is this place?!

"Why are you calling me that..?"

"Please, allow me to explain..." The maid began to approach the closet, taking some fancy clothes out. "Our previous vampire leader were killed by you. He's been looking for someone who can kill him as the next leader. And you seemed to be the one. But it's not easy to revive you, we need to have a witch to curse you becoming a vampire"

"Va- vampire?" Kaito quickly ran towards the mirror, checking out his fangs and eyes. How can he not notice? His eyes turned red, and his fangs were quite sharp.

"How long have I been out?!"

"It's been... Three years.."

Kaito was utterly shocked to hear all these informations. He's been unconscious for three years, he's now a vampire, and lived in a place probably far away from his hometown.

"Here is your outfit, you should wear this. We'll hunt for food after you finish bathing"

"Hunt...?"

"You  _are_ a vampire now, your food are human's blood from now on"

He had no other choice. He had to live this new life of his. But to think that he won't be able to see their grandparents, and worry them. And Shuichi's bullying case wasn't clear yet.. But even so, he didn't forget to trim his goatee, he still want it to look good.

Kaito was terribly surprised when he left the bedroom. He walked along the halls, and went to a room that seemed to be the living room? But dear, it looks too luxurious to be a living room. Moreover, the place seemed to be galaxy themed, his favorite. But where did they found the information about him liking the galaxy?

"Welcome to your mansion, my lord.." The maid appeared from a room, "Were you hungry already? I prepared some snacks in the dining room"

Kaito immediately followed her to the dining room. Heck, he was terribly hungry. but when he entered the dining room, the other servants were cleaning the place. But the huge table in front of him was... Filled with fancy foods! And she called this a snack?

But didn't she said that a vampire's food were supposed to be human's blood? Then what was the purpose on making this? Curious, he took a bite of one of the food. Well, he admit it tastes very good. But he can only taste it, it doesn't fill his stomach quite much. Maybe this is why she called it a snack?

"Then please call me when you're finish eati-"

"Nah, let's just hunt now.."

He was very nervous. His new life from now on were filled with sin, he had to kill for food. He has never killed anyone in his life. Well, except for that so called  _previous vampire_..

 

* * *

 

 

Three years ago, after Kaito's 'death'. Inside an underground building, where the villagers in Kaito's hometown evacuated..

"Dear, Kaito isn't here yet- It's been an hour"

"D-don't worry. He's.. He probably was helping the others"

A sudden bang that's caused by the door being slammed interrupted both of Kaito's grandparents' conversation. It was the team that helped them evacuate.

"You think that's all?"

"Yes. We already checked, the rest are dead, or probably hiding"

"Shit! There's only few of them. Do you think the soldiers would kill those creatures?"

"Not sure. We can only hope.."

Hearing that, Kaito's grandmother hugged his dear husband. Their dearest grandchild just died. But then, they were interrupted once again by a young boy that approached them.

"You're.. Kaito's grandparents, right..?" Shuichi asked, he was surprised to see Kaito's grandparents spilling out their tears in front of him. "Don't tell me- he.."

"Yes, kid.. He... He died" Kaito's grandfather said, and patted his shoulder. His hand was shaking.. "But don't you worry, I'm sure he's happier now"

He just had a some kind of fight with Kaito yesterday, and this happened? He didn't even do anything to thank him yet, or apologize. But he's already dead...?

"No, I refuse to think he died! Like what they said, he's probably just hiding. Dead or not.. After I finish this semester, I'll go look for him..!" His tears came rolling down from his eyes. There's no way Kaito would give up like this.

"Kaito taught you well, kid.. But please, focus on your future more."

 

* * *

 

 

About two years then.. About a year before Kaito's consciousness.

Ever since the war between the vampire clan and the humans came to an end, the humans were victorious. Yet it seems that Kaito can't be confirmed that he's dead, his corpse were nowhere to be found.

And the bullies still won't stop, not until Shuichi gained new friends. But just that doesn't cheer him up. He want to confirm that Kaito is still alive. So that's why he befriended the adventurer in Kaito's class, Rantaro Amami and his so called  _future girlfriend_ , Kaede Akamatsu. Along with Maki Harukawa, who taught him how to fight using close ranged weapons.

Him, the adventurer , and Kaede will be adventuring all around the country for Kaito and the adventurer's lost sister. But if they don't find them, they decided to just explore the whole world by horse. it would take them years, but at least it's worth it  _if_ they found them..

"Nyahaa~ there's Rantaro!" The artist, Angie Yonaga with her friends approached Shuichi, Rantaro, and Kaede when they're packing up and preparing their horses.

"Angie? Why are you guys here?" Kaede asked, jumping off from her horse.

"We're here to give y'all some food supplies of course! I kinda eavesdropped your plans~"

"Aww, you don't have to-"

"Kaede. Please, we've been tortured by her just to make these food.." Tenko pleaded, her whole body was shaking in fear as she secretly pointing at Angie.

"O-oh, well... Angie, you don't have to force them like that.. I mean, can't you ask Kirumi..?"

"Kirumi? Oh, um.. I heard that she's nowhere to be found ever since the war.."

"Dammit, she too?" Rantaro accidentally dropped the leather bag he's carrying.

"Not only Kirumi. Kaito, Himiko, Gonta, and Miu are also gone!"

If they're all gone right after the war, there's a big chance that they were gathered in one place. Ever since Shuichi trained as a detective by his uncle, he remembered back to the scene of Kaito's hometown. The people who were killed still had their corpse on wherever they were killed. But the corpse of the ones that are considered as 'hiding' cannot be found anywhere..

"I'm sure they're still alive.. We just have to find them.." Shuichi said, while he put on his hat. He finished packing up his things into a backpack.

"Ohoho~ mister detective is getting into the case!" Kokichi yelled, and patted Shuichi's back quite hard.

"Well- yeah. I need to.. I  _had_ to repay him"

"Shuichi, don't get all sad now! We're counting on you! Rantaro and Kaede as well!" Kiibo cheered, while hitting Kokichi on his head.

The three chuckled, and got onto their horses. "Well- we're going now! See ya~" Kaede smiled while waving at her friends.

Their journey begins now. While walking around, Kaede would use her map to find some suspicious places. And Rantaro would sometimes stop to ask strangers for a place where they can find a lot of vampires in one go. Their missing friends might be captured by the vampire clan.

Day by day, even weeks. They've been walking around their country. Sometimes, they'd go to a forest to build a campfire and slept there. But if they had money, they usually stayed in an inn for a few nights.

And that day, they stayed in an inn once again. This time, Shuichi approached the inn owner to ask a few questions he's been wanting to ask.

"E-excuse me, lady. Are you busy?" Shuichi asked, sitting on the chair in front of the owner's desk, and taking out his notebook.

"No actually. Is there anything you need?"

"Um- yeah, just some answers actually.." Shuichi took out his pen from his pocket, "We're currently searching for the lost villagers from the vampire war that recently happened.. Do you have any idea where would the vampires usually gathered?"

"Vampires, huh..? I don't know anything about their lair or all that. But some of my friends went missing, and their corpses are gone as well.."

"Same case here? Well, do you know anyone who's close to you that knew these kinds of thing?"

"Ah- the owner might know"

"H-huh? I thought you're the owner...?"

"Not actually. I'm just his secretary. The owner works hard, and only returns at night"

"Is that so? Well, I'll be waiting for his arrival. Please tell him that I want to talk for a sec. Th-thank you by the way"

"No, it's fine.." The lady with grey braided hair smiled, and waved at Shuichi.

Shuichi went back to his room to see Rantaro and Kaede who are tired and fell asleep on the floor. He doesn't mind, it is their room after all... Plus, he's lucky that he can freely sleep on the bed.

It was 3 p.m., he still had some time before the owner arrive. So he thought that he should take a nap before that..

And he regrets it.

He dreamed that he was in the middle of his and Kaito's hometown. With Kaito and a vampire in front of him, fighting against each other. Worse is, that Kaito is definitely losing the fight. A male vampire with long, dark hair.

"K-Kaito!!" Shuichi tried to call him as he attempted to approach the two. But as soon as he tried to stand, he felt a sharp pain on his legs. One of his legs was stabbed, and the other one was cut off.

"Shuichi, stay out from this-!"

Before they know it, Kaito was stabbed right on his heart when he was trying to run towards Shuichi.

"....."

Kaito tried to tell him something. But his mouth only moved, his voice can't be heard. After stabbing Kaito, the vampire suddenly appeared behind Shuichi, chuckling evilly while whispering his name.

"Shuichi..."

"Shuichi..!"

"Shuichi!!"

His eyes immediately opened to see both Rantaro and Kaede's faces so close to his. "You've been sleeping for hours. Why are you crying?"

"C-crying..?" Shuichi rubbed his cheeks to check if he's actually crying. Then Rantaro handed him a sheet of tissue.

"Look, the owner said you wanted to see him"

"He's here already?"

"Yup. You've been asleep for quite some time now-"

Shuichi immediately grabbed his notebook and pen, then quickly left the room to catch up with the owner.

"Oh, there you are. Took you long enough"

"I- I'm sorry!" Shuichi approached the owner who was sitting on his desk. Heck, Shuichi thought that the owner would be an adult or something. Well- maybe he  _was_ an adult, but he was short. Plus, he really looked like a yakuza. Or is he actually a yakuza..?

"Well? Hurry it up, will you?" The owner said. He's not even allowing Shuichi to sit, how rude..

"U-um-- I just wanted to ask.. Do you know any place where vampires would gather in one place..?"

"Vampires? Oh, I've passed so many of their mansion"

"M-mansion?!"

"What about it? Don't tell me you thought vampires lived in a somewhat cave like in those shitty movies.."

"Well, yes actually.. A-anyway, can you tell me where did you saw those mansions?"

"Ah- uh... I kinda forgot, but I'll tell you the ones I remembered. Don't fucking complain!"

"Y-yes..!"

Shuichi began to write down every places that the yakuza- owner mentioned. Shuichi was hoping that he'd remember at least ten of it, yet he only mentioned four. And all of the four locations were far from each other.. Well, at least he would tell him some information..

After writing all that, Shuichi thanked both of the yakuza and his secretary, then returned to his room.

"So? What did you ask him?"

"The vampires' lair. They actually lived in a mansion, not in a cave like what we thought.."

"Whoa, really? Damn, how can blood suckers like them live such a luxurious life?" Kaede chuckled and shook her head, then she laid down on the bed. "Well, we'll continue our long journey tomorrow~"

"We had all the time in the world, so let's just search all the locations one by one?"

"Lol, we don't have to think about that now, I'm tired! You boys should sleep on the floor or the couch!" Kaede teased.

"Ah- I'll be sleeping on the floor.."

"Yeah, me too. Looks like you're alone on that bed, Kaede"

"Maaan! I was just kidding! Let me join you guys, pleaseee?" She laughed, and threw the pillows onto the floor before she lay down.

\---

Back to the present. Kaito was with the maid, walking around the woods. Yes, his mansion was actually in the middle of the woods.

"There are usually reporters, journalists, and hunters who would walk around in these woods. Humans are afraid to come here because of the mansion. So we should hunt a bit further. Make sure that you'd stay hidden so the hunters wouldn't attack you"

As the maid kept explaining, Kaito began to walk slowly. He's sure that he saw a boar passed by, and it's not only one.

"Hey, uh.. Maid. Vampire's food are blood, right? Then can't I just drink animals' blood?"

"No, you can't. It would cause severe illness, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that.."

As they walked further, they seemed close to a certain village. No, it's a town. "Hey, maid.. Any idea what town is this..?"

"Hm.. I... Never have seen such place, I'm sorry my lord"

 _Damn-! Out of all places, why should it be here?!_  Just remembering it made him sick, he hated that town more than he hated Shuichi's bullies. Without any words said, Kaito turned around and walked back to the mansion.

"I don't know if you want me to.. But I can capture some humans for you, my lord..?" The maid said as she catch up with Kaito.

"Go ahead, I... I don't want to enter that cursed place.."

The maid didn't reply to him, but she went to the town as Kaito told him.

When Kaito was going back, he accidentally bumped onto a girl. She wasn't that short, but she does looked familiar to someone he thought was shorter.. The girl was red haired, her hair was quite long, and she was wearing a mage's outfit. Just like that maid, her eyes looked empty and her face was expressionless

"Wherefore thou are here..? Is it not that thou ought to be off for nourishment?" She asked like a person from an old era would talk like.. And her voice doesn't seemed to have its tone as well..

"Excuse me?"

"I asked thou, is it not that thou ought to be off for nourishment?"

"Sheez, why're you talking like that?! I hate it"

"Hate..? Then what does thou prefer me to speak like?"

"Talk like normally! Like how you heard people talk these days"

"..." The mage silenced herself, and began to think. Well that is what Kaito thought. The mage's expression didn't change, so he just guessed. Then the mage opened her mouth to say something, but her voice didn't came out. Until she finally showed an expression, well not actually, but she frowned as if she was angry just to say something.

"Hey, you! why the  _fuck_ are you here, you  _fucking asshole?_! You're supposed to be  _fucking_ hunt those  _shitty_ humans!" She yelled. Her frown was serious, but then her expression turned back to how emotionless she was before.

"Whoa-! Where do you even learn to say that?!"

She took her time to think again, then frowned yet again. "From those  _assholes_ that  _fucking attacked_ the mansion while you're being a  _pussy_ , sleeping like a _shitty baby_!"

"Uhh... Come to think of it.. You should just talk like how you used to talk like..?"

"Then I ask of thou, is it not that thou ought to be off for nourishment?"

Kaito wrapped his arms, and frowned. "Nah, I hated that place. But the maid went there instead.." He said, toying with his goatee.

"Hm. Wise choice.. Thou can invariably summon her when thou required her service.."

"A-anyways.. Is there anything I can do to break this curse..?"

"There is nothing thou can do, only I can" She said, and magically summoned her spell book. " _The only way to undo your curse, is to go back being dead.._ "

She surprisingly talked normally, but she glared to show how serious she was. That just means that there is no way to undo the curse, isn't it? While they were having that conversation, the maid approached them while dragging three dead bodies.

"My lord, I thought you went back to the mansion?"

"I was about to, but this girl came up to- huh..?" The mage he was talking to disappeared, "Wha-?! She was here before!"

"The mage? Well, it is her habit to disappear when a third party comes in. She prefers to be alone with her chatting partner"

"Anyways, my lord.. I'm terribly sorry that I only brought three. The town immediately freaked out when they saw me.."

"Well, at least it's better than nothing.." Kaito grabbed one of the corpse in her hand, "Where should I.. Bite it..?"

"On their neck, usually.."

Nervously, Kaito drew his mouth closer to the corpse's neck. And with his sharp fangs, he thrusts his fangs onto the corpse's neck. As fresh blood dripped from its neck, he only licked it to test the flavor out. But as soon as his tongue hits the blood, his vampire self kicked in and began to suck off blood like an animal that was filled with hunger.

His eyes turned bright red, he was insanely crazed by the human blood and snatched one more corpse from the maid's hand. Other than getting brighter, the white part of his eyes turned black.

But the maid didn't mind, it was normal for him to be like this. It happened to all the new vampires when they first tasted human's blood.

Losing common sense, Kaito snatched the last corpse from the maid. He sucked all the of corpse's blood until the corpse became pale as a rotten corpse. And as he sucked their blood, he began to turn into the vampire form he never knew he had. It looks cruel, but it is what he is now. 

Horrible looking wings began to take its form on Kaito, as he began to glare at the maid with no more corpses in her hand. He forcefully grabbed her wrist, his eyes were filled with anger and hunger. The maid remains her motionless expression, and just prepared herself to die. She didn't even move from his grip.

But before he can suck off her blood, the mage appeared with a few corpses in her own two hands. "Foolish! Can't thou rein thyself?!"

The vampire's attention shifted from the maid onto the corpses in the mage's hand. He's insanely crazed, and probably can only be stopped by fulfilling his needs.

As he sucked more and more blood, his true vampire form was beginning to complete. Yet he didn't even realize this hellish and diabolic form of his due to his vampire self taking over.

"Miss maid, we shalt leaveth. 'Tis not safe here"

Both of the maid and the witch teleported, leaving the vampire alone, being obsessed by human's blood until he is satisfied.

And when his dish ran out, he only began to laugh maniacally and hit the trees around him until he tire himself and only stood there. Still in his vampire self, full of despair, his tears rolled down from his eyes.

_**"What have I turned into...?"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't confuse you all with the timeline thingy ^^;;;


End file.
